The instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for capturing an electrical potential generated by a moving air mass. Specifically, the instant invention describes a method and apparatus for capturing an earth-air static electrical potential which is produced by an air mass moving over a stationary airfoil.
Known apparatus and methods of producing electricity from a moving air mass utilize windmills and windmill-driven turbines. Such devices are generally mounted on fairly high towers and require complex propeller systems to effectively drive electrical turbines. The systems also tend to have a rather large affect on the air mass as it passes over the blades of a particular windmill. As with the placement of any artificial barriers in an air mass, the air mass is disturbed, and turbulence is induced into the air mass. As a particular particle of the air mass reaches the next windmill, the induced turbulence results in less driving force on the blades of the secondarily driven windmill.
The present invention does not have a propeller system, nor does it induce significant turbulence into a moving air mass. It is well documented that an object, particularly an airfoil, which is moving relative to an air mass, develops a substantial static electrical charge on its surface relative to the air mass as the result of friction between the airfoil and the air mass. This naturally occurring static charge is particularly strong when the airfoil is a conductive surface, such as a metal-covered aircraft wing. For this reason, virtually all metal-covered aircraft employ static discharge strips along the trailing edges of airfoil surfaces in order to dispel any accumulated static electrical charge.
An object of the instant invention is to collect electrical energy from movement of an air mass over an airfoil.
Another object of the instant invention is to collect electrical energy with a non-complex collecting element.
A further object of the instant invention is to collect electrical energy from movement of an air mass over an airfoil with a substantially non-turbulence producing system.
A further object of the instant invention is to describe a method of collecting electrical energy from the frictional effects of an air mass moving over a conductive airfoil.
The electrical system of the instant invention includes a conductive airfoil, which is rotatably mounted on an insulated bearing, the airfoil being free to align itself with a moving air mass. A second component of the system is a ground rod which extends down to a water table level. Electrical leads are connected to a conductive portion of the airfoil and to the ground rod, and are then connected to a storage battery.
The method of collecting electrical energy from the system involves connecting the negative side of the storage battery to the airfoil and connecting the positive side of the battery to the ground rod. As an air mass moves over the surface of the airfoil, an electrical charge is produced and transmitted to the storage battery. Electrical energy may be drawn from the storage battery as needed.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the detailed description of the invention which now follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.